Run! It's a Fangirl!
by K8 the great
Summary: Youtubers are very commonly shipped together; sometimes ships are canon. [Youtuber AU]
1. Solangelo

So I decided to write this Solangelo one-shot because I'm terrible with actual stories. This is a Youtuber AU. I might make this kind of a series with a bunch of ships and stuff. Idk yet...

* * *

They were a common threat among the Youtube community. They were fearsome and could tear you to shreds if you showed even the slightest hint of what they were looking for. And there was no escaping these dreaded fiends. No matter who you were on Youtube, whether you were a gamer or a vlogger or tutorialist, no matter what your aesthetic was, the name of these people sent a collective shiver down everyone's spine. _Shippers_.

That's right. The shippers were no force to be reckoned with and Nico di Angelo, better known as grav3yardguy, knew it. So did his roommate, Will, another Youtuber called AmazingWill. They had been best friends for years before they started making videos and before _they_ started to ship the two boys. Apparently simple friendship was a foreign concept their fanbase was unable to grasp.

"Are you sure you want to do another collab so soon?" Will would ask gently every time they were about to work on a video with one another. "I know the fangirls really get to you when they ship us..."

Nico and Will were internet partners in crime, the Youtube equivalent of Bonnie and Clyde. There was rarely a time when you didn't see or hear the other in one of their videos; they lived together so getting in each other's way was inevitable. Not that they cared. It was only the comments on Nico's channel that bothered him, many of which exclaimed "Solangelo" was real, that it had to be. Will knew Nico got stressed, because the dark-haired boy was gay but still in the closet. He always feared what his mother would say if she found out, especially since his sister had sworn off men. Ever since Bianca announced that, Maria tried to set her up with guy after suave Italian guy at family gatherings. She didn't know that Nico would rather get with those model status men than Bianca.

Except sexy Italians weren't particularly his taste. No, Nico's type was blonde, tan, freckled, an enormous ball of sunshine, and a huge geek for poetry. He was also sitting in the next room.

That was why he hated the shippers. He was afraid that one day he might accidentally let it slip that he was head over heels for his roommate.

"Bianca, I don't know what to do," he moaned one night. Besides Will, she was the only one who knew of his sexuality and she was the only person on Earth who knew how he felt about Will.

"It's okay, Nico. Things will work out in the end," she said. "Just think of it like the time I had that huge biology test that I was completely unprepared for and then got the flu the day before!"

"Not to rain on your parade or anything, but the flu isn't much of a step up from bio."

"It is if you had Ms. Danton," she said. Nico could almost hear her grimace. "That bitch _wanted_ me to fail, I swear it."

He chuckled. "Sure, B."

"Anyways, Solace will come around. It's not like it's totally hopeless. He's bi, right?"

"Well, yeah, but just because Will is bi, doesn't mean he'll automatically like me. Just because we both like guys, it doesn't give us a supernatural gay bond," he said. "Which sucks because he's so _hot_. It shouldn't be humanly possible to look so good all the time."

Bianca giggled on her end of the line. "Gay bond. You spend way too much time reading fanfiction on tumblr."

"The only time anything happens between Will Solace and me is when it's in a fangirl's drawing or smutty fanfic," he said. "Again, which _sucks_."

"Eh, don't get so down. Things will start looking your way. And if not then I can smack some damn sense into that boy," she said.

Nico cringed. His sister was intense sometimes and protective all the time. He wasn't letter her anywhere near Will lest she scare him into an early grave. "Yeah maybe not," he said.

"What, are you afraid I'll ruin your chances? That he won't be able to get enough of bodacious Bianca?" Her tone was taunting and he could see the sparkle in her eyes, even if they were only talking on the phone.

"If it helps you sleep at night, then sure, that's exactly it."

Bianca snickered and then said, "Oh shit, it's six! I have to go, Nico, I have a seminar on women's rights starting in like five minutes."

"Alright, B, make the menimists cry," he said.

"You know I will."

They exchanged goodbyes and he hung up and tossed the phone onto his bed. He loved talking to his sister; she was encouraging in her own weird way. After talking to her, Nico always felt lighter in a sense; it felt like his soul was a freshly unclogged toilet.

 _No, that's a disgusting analogy_ , he thought. It was like his soul was... the relief from waking out of a nightmare. _Better_. Maybe now he'd be able to sleep some. Yeah it was early but it's not like he had anything else to do. His onyx eyes had just barely fluttered shut when the door opened. Will stood in the doorway, the light from the kitchen making a halo effect around him.

Nico pushed himself up, "Hey, Will. What's up?"

"You think I'm hot?" Will's eyes were narrowed at him, and Nico felt his breath catch.

"W-what? Were you listening to my conversation?!" he exclaimed.

Will scoffed. "In case you've forgotten, you're Italian. Not exactly known for being soft-spoken."

And the toilet was clogged again. Plunged back into the nightmare. Nico felt like he was going to throw up.

"Please leave," Nico whispered, curling up into a ball. He tried to imagine that the footsteps were getting quieter and not louder but the bed dipped and Nico just wanted to cry. He jumped as Will's warm hand began rubbing circles into his back. Why was he still being nice? Will just found out that Nico _liked_ him. Another wave of anxiety rushed over him.

"Nico, look at me."

"Go away." He didn't.

"Don't be stubborn and retreat into yourself. I know your routine by now and it's a worrying one."

Nico glanced up. Will's eyes held sympathy, the opposite of what he wanted to see. He pulled his face back to his knees and squeezed them shut. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Nico, I'm serious," Will said

"So am I. I don't care. Please leave me alone," he said.

"No."

Nico rolled over. " _No_?"

"That's what I said," Will replied, his resolve strong.

Nico forced his walls up. He wouldn't cry in front of Will. "Let me get this straight," he said. "You, a fancy science-y major, who is studying to be a doctor, will not leave me alone because you're afraid I'll retreat into myself?"

"I _know_ you'll retreat into yourself."

"Hate to break it to you, but you got your diagnosis wrong, doc. You may be able to distinguish a finger from a thumb just by looking at the bone shape but you need some work in psychology."

Will narrowed his eyes. "Lying won't make me leave. Nico, I know you and I know your pattern. I know how you over-analyze things, which is why you can't deal with people making assumptions about you. I know that you'll freak out and have a melt-down, and now it's about me so you won't even let me pick up the pieces like I've done so many times. I know that you're afraid of what I think of you, of what I'm going to say or how I'll react." Nico had stopped breathing. "You're afraid that I'm mad at you."

The room was silent for half a second. It was an agonizing moment. But it was even more painful when Will continued.

"And I am. I'm so fucking mad," Will said. Tears leaked out of Nico's shut eyes and hugged his knees tighter. "But only because you never fucking _told me_ so we wouldn't have had to jump though all of these damn hoops."

Nico sniffled and looked up. "W-what?"

"Nico, I've had a crush on you for _months_. I never said anything because you would always freak out whenever a fangirl commented about Solangelo. I thought you hated the idea of us being a thing," Will said.

He paused. He almost didn't believe it, but looking into Will's eyes proved his sincerity. He dropped his head back to the pillow and sighed in defeat; why did things always have to be so difficult for him? His life was a mess.

"I'm sorry, Will," he breathed. The bed dipped even more as Will lay down next to him; Nico rolled over to face him and Will wrapped a tan arm around him.

"Don't be sorry, you dumbass," Will said. "Just fucking hug me."

* * *

Let me know what you think! Should I continue this AU with other characters of pjo?


	2. Jiper

So for those of you wondering about the last chapter, no it wasn't really based off of AmazingPhil and grav3yardgirl or Phan. I just used whatever youtuber's usernames were most convenient for the character and it's what I'll continue to do for the other characters!

* * *

Jason was scrolling through the comments on his most recent video about a tragic work experience (he may or may not have knocked down a child when his arms were piled high with boxes). Despite working for Youtube, he kept his job at the grocery store because it was rewarding in a sense. His job making videos didn't feel very much like a job, it was more like a favorite pastime; stocking the aisles down at Costco made him feel like he was actually doing something, no matter how stupid that sounded.

So yeah, the klutz had knocked over a child when he was carrying six boxes full of Eggos packages over to the frozen section. Everyone knew that IISupermanII was the kind of guy who, although he looked tough and regal, would probably apologize if someone in the room had farted and it wasn't even him. He was a fail, especially when it came to other humans. For some reason, this compelled him to tell his dumb stories online in his junior year of high school and let people laugh at his misfortunes. Jason's subscriber count had quickly grown and now, about to start his third year of college, the number was at four million.

He froze as a notification popped up at the bottom of the screen with a _bloop_. Piper.

Jason found himself unconsciously smiling at the skype message.

 **Piper:** Just landed :)

He typed quickly.

 **Jason:** I miss you so much!

 **Piper:** ... Jason i landed hERE. in sanfran? I'll be at ur place in like 20 mins...

 **Jason:** Too long! Hurry up!

He quirked a smile at her response, which simply read "Dork". Jason Grace met Kickthepiper some time in his first year of college; she had sat down next to him in the library one day and confronted him about Youtube. She said she watched his channel religiously for pointers on what to and not to do and found his awkwardness endearing, which was something he never thought anyone would ever say to him. Also, at that point, he only had around 700 thousand subscribers, all of them scattered around the world. He didn't ever expect to meet someone who recognized him. It was the weirdest feeling.

As soon as he got back to his dorm that day, he searched her name, Piper McLean, on Youtube and subscribed to the pretty Cherokee girl's channel. He found that she talked _a lot_ about feminism and that he agreed with most of her points.

He texted her that day (yes, he had gotten her number (SCORE)) about her latest video on choice of clothing and society's views. They had a long conversation about freedom of expression and the judgement of peers and ended up becoming close friends. It was only a matter of time before Jason sucked up the courage to ask her out, and now they were one of Youtube's great power couples, right next to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth was actually the reason Piper had been away for the second half of the summer; the two close friend went on a big road trip with a couple other friends (Jason wasn't allowed to go; it was a purely female experience and his bro-ness and testosterone weren't welcome). It seemed like from the second she left California, Jason just didn't know what to do with himself. He made a few new videos and immersed himself in the editing, picked up a couple of shifts at Costco, and hung out with his friend Leo, but it just wasn't right. Talking to Piper through a screen wasn't the same as getting to see the expression in her eyes the split second before she laughed when he would tell a really bad joke. The video quality was never good enough. He missed her. A lot.

After getting that message, Jason spent a thousand years tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk. He couldn't focus long enough to watch an episode of Parks and Rec on Netflix and he couldn't bring himself to care about the comments that he had been reading with fervor just a moment ago. Instead, his mind raced. What was taking so long? Did her luggage get lost and end up in Narnia? Did she not manage to get a taxi? Was she in a car accident on the way back and currently on her way to the emergency ro-

His whirlwind of thoughts got cut off as he heard the front door open. Jason pushed himself out of the spinny office chair, tripped over his own feet, and ran to the entrance of the apartment. She quickly shoved the door shut and dropped her bag.

"Pipes!" he shouted and picked her up, spinning her in his arms. He put her down just as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, but full of meaning. _I missed you._ He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"Hey, Jason," she grinned.

"Guess what?" Jason said.

Piper's eyes were shining. "What?"

"I figured something out."

"Oh?" she said. She gave him a skeptical look. "What is it?"

"Not a bad thing," he assured. "It's probably the best thing ever, actually."

"And what would that be?"

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I'm in love with you, Piper," Jason whispered.

Piper suddenly reeled back and Jason felt the immediate loss of body heat. Piper held onto his shoulders and stood there for a full two minutes, staring into his eyes. Her face was a mask of shock; he couldn't gather any other emotions from her as she continued to watch him. Jason felt like his soul was being thoroughly searched, and the silence was getting uncomfortable. Then she spoke. "Say that again."

He smiled. "I'm in love with you," Jason said and put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. "You being away for so long gave me a lot of time to think and it could've been about anything. I could have thought about fishing or pie, but all I could think about was you and how much I missed holding your hand and that time you got vanilla ice cream on your nose and how your shampoo smells like strawberries. I have so many good memories with you and I want to make more. It sucks when you're not around, Pipes. I need to make more awesome memories with you. I love you."

Piper's eyes were watery and she buried her face in Jason's shirt. He wasn't sure if she was crying or not. "I'm in love with you too, you big sap!" she exclaimed. "I'm so in love with you!"

He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. When she pulled back, she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and laughed. "Come on," she said. "Let's get food."

"Pizza?"

"Read my mind."

* * *

How did you guys like this one-shot? Leave me a review and let me know. Also, I guess request what ship or friendship and what you want them doing? Like a circumstance or discussion they're having?

I have a Percabeth idea ready to write!


End file.
